


As long as it's for you

by ghostofnoodlewrap



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Blow Jobs, Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, What even is sexuality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofnoodlewrap/pseuds/ghostofnoodlewrap
Summary: Jon really ought to make himself clear: he doesn't mind sex so long as his genitals aren't the ones involved. He should probably also tell Martin he's not entirely certain how to get another man off.Fill for the kink meme.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 24
Kudos: 332
Collections: Rusty Kink





	As long as it's for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme: https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=10852#cmt10852  
> Requested by an asexual anon who likes to read smut and written by a different asexual anon who also likes to read smut.

Martin’s hands are tangled up in Jon’s hair and he uses them for leverage when Jon tries to pull away from where their lips are spit-slick together. Jon’s enjoying the kissing and the warm drape of Martin’s arms over his shoulders, although he never really got the point of French kissing. Martin seems to be enjoying licking his way into Jon’s mouth though, so he can tolerate it.

“I do need to breathe occasionally.” Jon says, still close enough that foreheads are touching. Martin’s breath is warm on his lips. Over Martin’s shoulder he can see the night sky through the window. It was dusk when they sat down on the sofa with no intention of watching the DVD Jon placed into the machine. The television is still looping through the menu sequence.

“I know, I know.” Martin says softly, and Jon expects him to close the gap between their lips. Instead, he pulls Jon down until he’s sprawled on top of him.

They don’t go down smoothly and Jon has to squirm his way into a position where he’s straddling Martin to avoid sliding off him entirely. Martin turns out to be soft though, and comfortable to lie on. Jon’s hands settle over Martin’s biceps and he can feel the muscles in those thick limbs underneath his fingertips.

It’s only a two-seater sofa and while Jon is short enough that he can just about lie down on it, Martin is a good couple of inches taller and his legs fall off the end in what must be a decidedly uncomfortable way. He doesn’t appear to mind, pulling Jon down for another kiss and detaching one hand from Jon’s hair in favour for sliding it up the back of Jon’s shirt.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable like this?” Jon asks when Martin leaves his lips in favour of mouthing at his neck (which Jon honestly isn’t sure how he feels about). There’s a hint of teeth in it, but only enough to give the impression of scraping without any of the pain.

“I don’t mind.” Martin manages before he buries his nose into where Jon’s shoulder meets his neck and breathes in deeply..

Martin shifts a little and then Jon can feel the hard line of his erection pressing into his stomach, a hard rod unyielding to Jon’s tender flesh. Jon knows he hasn’t got one to match. Won’t be getting one to match.

“What are you doing?” Jon asks, and Martin goes tense beneath him.

“I’m sorry! I know you don’t - uh do that, but we’ve been making out a while and it feels good and you’re all up against me-”

“Not that!” Jon interrupts. “I know why, um, that is,” he can feel his face flushing crimson, “were you smelling me?”

“Yes?” Martin barely manages more than a squeak. “You smell pretty good.”

“Good enough to make your cock hard?” That’s confusing. Jon’s never heard of a smell turning someone on before.

“No! Well yes, but I also really like kissing you, and then you were on top of me and moving around…” Martin’s hands come up to cover his face. “Maybe we should take a little breather so I can calm down.”

Jon contemplates for a moment. He’s not getting anything out of this sexually speaking, but it’s clear Martin is, and all Jon wants to do is make Martin happy. And it does seem like continuing would make Martin happy. And contrary to what Martin appears to think, it’s not like Jon really minds.

“Or we could take this to my bedroom, specifically my bed, which you might fit into a little bit better than this sofa.” Jon offers.

“I heard that you didn’t like sex.” Martin says almost as if it’s a question. He glances down the length of Jon’s body, but they’re flush in a way that means Martin wouldn’t be able to see his crotch anyway. There’s nothing to see either way - Jon isn’t hard.

“I’m asexual, Martin, but I still like to make my partner feel good. With sex.” Impulsively, he drops a kiss onto Martin’s cheek.

“Which means?”

“I’d like to give you a hand. Or at least a hand. Just don’t expect me to get hard and please understand I don’t want to be touched there in return.”

“Jon,” Martin says softly, cupping his cheek, “you don’t have to put yourself through this for my sake.”

Jon pushes himself up and back, his hands braced on Martin’s shoulders, pushing him down into the sofa.

“I want to.” He says, and Martin shivers beneath him, a full body shudder Jon can feel reverberate through both of them. “Oh, have I struck a nerve?”

“Yes.” Martin’s voice is thick like syrup and Jon raises an eyebrow and waits for him to elaborate. “I like being held down by you.” Martin lifts his hands to cover Jon’s and pushes down.

Jon takes a hint and bares as much of his weight as possible onto Martin’s shoulders, until his knuckles are white with the effort. Martin merely sighs and his eyelids flutter closed. A few seconds pass before Jon pulls back when his wrists start to protest at the strain.

“Martin, you’re twice my size,” an exaggeration, “you could overpower me easily.”

Jon puts a little more of his weight back onto his hands and Martin openly moans. Staring into his eyes, Jon notices that Martin’s pupils are blown wide. His blush makes his freckles blend into his skin more and looking down at Martin makes Jon’s heart throb with fondness.

“But you holding me down and just taking-” Martin shakes his head like he’s trying to get whatever he’s picturing out of his mind. “Let’s talk about my kinks another day. Bedroom?”

“Second door on the left.”

Martin somehow manages to get them both from lying down to him standing with his hands under Jon’s thighs and Jon’s arms looped around his neck. Martin’s plenty strong, but he probably couldn’t run a marathon like this. Luckily, Jon’s bedroom is only a handful of steps away, which is thankful as Martin seems disinclined to let go of him at this moment.

Jon takes a moment to nose into Martin’s neck and sniff deeply. He smells like sweat and laundry detergent. Unsurprisingly, Jon finds nothing sexually attractive about the smell. Whatever does he smell like to Martin? He doesn’t understand the concept of a sexy smell.

Martin deposits Jon on the bed and a moment later is clambering on top of him. He slots himself neatly between Jon’s legs. Jon finds his mouth and the resulting kiss is wet and messy, landing more on jaw than mouth. Jon lifts his legs up to bracket Martin’s waist and in response Martin’s hips grind down against Jon’s. It creates only the tiniest stirring in Jon’s loins, but he knows it’s not something he can tolerate much of. Martin is moaning into his mouth.

He stills Martin with a hand to the hip, then slides that hand round to palm at the bulge in the front of his trousers. Martin gives a choked groan and Jon can feel the cock beneath his fingertips twitching. It’s honestly pretty cool.

“Can I lend you a hand?” He asks, rubbing up and down once before withdrawing. “If you want me to, you should take off your clothes.”

Martin’s been biting his lip, but he releases it to whimper “fuck Jon.”

Being held down and being told what to do. Jon files both of those away in the folder titled ‘things Martin might be into but I’m not sure how that works.’

Martin’s hands go to the fastening of his trousers first, but once they’re undone, he strips off his socks, then his jumper and shirt. Underneath is a generous dusting of ginger hair and a soft belly. Then he shimmies out of his trousers and pants at the same time.

Jon has never really thought of penises as pretty, and Martin’s is no exception. It isn’t downright ugly though, which is a bonus. Not so thick that Jon won’t be able to curl his fingers around it and long enough that he might have to work on his gag reflex if he considers taking Martin into his mouth. That’s probably not on the table tonight though.

“Are you going to tell me I’m pretty?” Martin half snorts.

“You are very aesthetically pleasing.” Jon deadpans. It isn’t a joke though. Martin’s colour-scheme is lovely.

Jon reaches to take Martin in hand, but hesitates at the slightly frantic look in Martin’s eyes. Jon’s about to open his mouth to say something when Martin speaks.

“I feel a bit strange. I’m naked and you’re fully clothed. Would it be alright if you maybe took your shirt off? If you don’t mind, of course.” He trails off.

“I don’t mind being naked with you.” Jon says. “If that’s okay?”

He waits for Martin’s nod, because that’s a little bit more than Martin was requesting, then moves back to strip. Jon’s never done a sexy strip-tease in his life and he’s not about to start today. It’s as perfectionary as stripping for a shower - loosen tie, shirt off, vest follows. Undo belt, trousers down, pants, peel his socks off last. Martin still watches like he’s centre stage at the cabaret.

Jon can feel Martin’s eyes on his dick. It can’t be called totally flaccid, but it’s nowhere near even a semi. Then his eyes skate away to take the rest of him in. It isn’t uncomfortable to be naked with Martin like this. To be seen. It seems right that all of him should be known.

“You’re gorgeous.” Martin says.

“You can look, but please don’t touch anything I couldn’t show in a public pool.”

“Does that include your arse?” Martin asks. “Because you’ve got a really nice arse and I’d quite like to touch it.”

Jon knows he has pretty much no arse to speak of. It’s certainly not his best feature. In fact, a friend in uni once told him he didn’t have an arse, just a long back.

“You can fondle my bottom to your heart’s content. Do you want to do it while I jerk you off?”

Martin lets out a shaky breath, but just nods, apparently not trusting himself enough to give a verbal answer. 

Unfortunately, that requires a little repositioning. Jon turns so that he’s straddling Martin’s chest, facing his feet. Then he takes a moment to reposition his genitals so that he isn’t sitting directly on his balls. It probably gives Martin quite a show and it’s a pity that Jon can’t see his face like this. It’s stressful to not be able to see his face and read his reactions. Luckily, Martin has proved to be a least a little vocal, so Jon hopes he can rely on that.

He can’t remember if there is any lube in the nightstand (it’s been months since he touched himself outside of the shower), so Jon applies a long, sloppy lick to his palm, because it’s better than nothing at all. He wraps a hand around Martin’s cock at the same time he feels hands on his ass cheeks.

It’s a simple glide, up and down and up and down in time to the hands groping his ass. It feels different to doing this to himself, the girth wider and the angle he’s coming in at unfamiliar. Jon can’t hear noises coming from the other man and it’s difficult to tell if he’s doing it right. Martin uses both hands to spread his ass cheeks apart and at the same time Jon makes a circle around the head of his cock, mapping out the flare. His hand twinges painfully, cramping from a position and motion it is not well accustomed to.

Then there’s a finger passing over his asshole. Jon freezes.

“No penetration, please.” He says. No one’s ever tried that with him before.

“Is this okay though?” Martin asks, circling Jon’s rim with what he presumes is a thumb.

“Do that again?” Jon asks, unsure of whether he’s okay with that.

Martin runs a finger over the pucker again, then another time, with a little more pressure. A shudder passes through Jon. Some of it is good, but a lot of it really, really isn’t. He’s acutely aware that very little additional pressure would be required for that finger to be inside him and that is not a thought that thrills him.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Jon says, then rephrases “Actually, don’t do that. I don’t like it.”

The finger withdraws.

“Would you mind if I turned around?” Jon asks. “I don’t mind the fondling, but I can’t see your face and the angle’s really different from when I touch myself.”

“Sure,” Martin says, and Jon is scooting back around before he’s stopped talking, “wait, you masturbate?”

“I’ve never had an interest in doing it with a partner,” Jon sniffs “but it’s the easiest way to make an unplanned erection go away, and studies have shown that frequent masturbation reduces the risk of prostate cancer. Speaking of.”

Now facing Martin again, Jon wraps his hand back around Martin’s manhood. The crown of the head brushes against his knuckles on each upstroke and each time Martin makes this little aborted gasp.

“Is this okay? Should I tighten my fist? Or go a little faster?”

“Can you add a little twist at the top?” Martin asks.

Jon tries, not entirely sure what Martin means. “Like this?” The first attempt is met with silence, so Jon changes the angle “Or like this?”

The second time gets a moan and a shaky nod, so it looks like that’s the answer. Martin’s hips are rising off the mattress now and his hands have taken fistfuls of the duvet beneath him.

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“I’ve never done this to another man before,” Jon says, “all my previous partners had internal plumbing, if you catch my drift.”

Another few pumps of his wrist with that twist at the end and Martin’s moans are almost constant. It’s satisfying to hear. “I’m almost there.” He manages between the noises Jon is pulling from him. 

A moment of inspiration strikes and Jon takes a few seconds to mull it over in his head before asking “do you mind if I finish you in my mouth?”

Jon takes the drawn out groan as a yes and slides down Martin’s body until his head is level with that lovely prick. There’s pre-spend dribbling almost constantly from the hole in the tip. Jon changes his strokes so they don’t peak as high, then seals his mouth around the spongy head.

Martin’s hips twitch violently, pushing more of his cock than Jon intended into his mouth. Jon draws back, suckling only on the head and swiping his tongue across the slit. He lets his hand handle the shaft in long sweeping strokes. The taste is bitter and salty, but not so unpleasant he can’t handle this. Jon doesn’t have the chance to ask if he’s doing this right before Martin’s hands tighten in Jon’s hair and he’s shooting semen onto Jon’s tongue.

Jon isn’t entirely sure when you’re meant to stop this kind of thing, so he keeps suckling until Martin’s hands push him off a minute or so later. Martin is loose-limbed with heavy-lidded eyes below him. He looks satisfied, and that sends a pleased thrum through Jon.

Martin’s semen is still in his mouth and Jon rolls it over his tongue. The taste is pretty unpleasant, but he finds the texture interesting.

“Do you want a tissue to spit into?” Martin asks.

He almost says yes. But Jon remembers from too many confused attempts at watching porn that come-eating is a whole thing. Who knows why. He opens his mouth and lets Martin see the sticky white fluid smeared across his tongue. Then he throws his head back and swallows in an exaggerated manner.

He can feel Martin shudder beneath him, so that definitely got to him. He pecks Martin on the lips, then opens his mouth for Martin to inspect a second time.

“I’m not sure you’re allowed to be that hot when I just came. Are you sure you don’t want anything in return?’ He looks down to where Jon’s penis is still nowhere near hard.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand some of the things that turn you on.” Jon says fondly. “I’m just going to rinse my mouth out, but will you hold me when I come back?”

“Of course.” Then, when he turns to go to the bathroom. “I miss you already.”


End file.
